The invention relates to a current supply installation consisting of at least two voltage-controlled current supply devices connected in parallel without decoupling means on the output side.
Such a circuit arrangement is already known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,974).
This current supply installation relates to a plurality of DC blocking converters working to a common output, and whose power circuits consisting of a switching transistor, a transformer and a filter network are connected in parallel. A control voltage for the switching transistors is generated in dependence on the output voltage in an oscillator circuit common to all blocking converters. Connection techniques for uniform load division between the individual blocking converters are not provided, because, due to the intermediate storage of the energy to be transformed in the transformer, a rigid coupling between the individual switching transistors and the common output is lacking.